Ser El Primero
by Rouse Malfoy
Summary: pequeño drables de navidad para mi amiga gisela


Ser el Primero

La noble Intentaba ignorar aquellos orbes fríos e indiferentes pero que, más que eso, en aquella ocasión mostraban una pisca de expectación y verdadera sorpresa; y es que senri shiki no entendía porque su mejor amiga lo había arrastrado hacia aquel rincón oscuro cuando caminaba por el pasillo, alejado de la vista de los curiosos.

Rima…- llamo intentando hacerla hablar, la chica se limitaba a jugar con sus manos y mirar el suelo, parecía dudativa de hacer de algo y eso no lo calmaba mucho. – sucede algo?- desde que le había confiado hace algunos días que el y takuma salían juntos la joven rubia había adoptado un extraño comportamiento.

yo…- la noble alzo la vista y el pelirrojo se vio reflejado en aquellos zafiros nórdicos- debo ser la primera – soltó de sopetón como si aquella respuesta resolviera todo misterio en el universo, senri alzo una ceja aun mas perdido que al inicio, sin entender sus palabras.

¿de que hablas princesa?- volvió a preguntar con aquel apelativo que le había puesto desde el año pasado, las mejillas de la rubia se tiñeron encantadoramente como pocas veces ocurría frente a el y jamás frente al mundo, le gustaba que la llamara así, se sentía importante…

Debo ser la primera – hablo esta vez con mayor firmeza asustando al pelirrojo, que se preguntaba si la chica no sabia decir mas que esas palabras.

Lo que no sabía senri es que por la mente de rima touya pasaban cosas, muchas cosas que no pensó hacer jamás pero, se veía inclinada a hacer por mera desesperación; y es que aunque su amigo ya llevaba casi una semana de noviazgo con el rubio mayor, a ella le constaba que los labios del pelirrojo aun se mantenían vírgenes, vírgenes y puros. Lo sabía por la forma en que se movían y se alzaban en leves sonrisas cuando se encontraban solos.

Shiki aun no había sido besado y no dudaba en que aquella vergonzosa situación no pasaría más allá de aquella noche buena. – Debo ser la primera…- repitió autómata con un tono reflexivo mas para ella que para el.

Rima ya me estas asustando – hablo seriamente su amigo realmente preocupado aunque no lo mostraba bajo esa mascara que siempre llevaba puesta pero, confiando siempre en que ella podía leerlo.

Shiki la tomo suavemente de los hombres y la sacudió gentil como si quisiera hacerla despertar, la rubia al fin alzo el rostro lo suficiente para verlo directamente y sus mejillas volvieron a encenderse. Debía besarlo, debía besarlo antes que el rubio lo hiciera con seguridad aquella noche buena, ella tenía más derecho en ser la primera; tenia derecho de antigüedad porque el pelirrojo era suyo de antaño, solo eso, solo exigía robar la virginidad de sus labios por aquella noche.

Me dirás que sucede?- la voz del pelirrojo sonaba lejana mientras rima se ponía de puntillas y cortaba totalmente la proximidad estorbosa entre ellos. Y así sin aviso, sin permiso, con toda la insolencia y desvergüenza que podía arropar, rima touya unió sus labios con un pasmado y sorprendido Senri shiki.

El contacto apenas duro unos minutos, los labios inertes pero fieramente unidos, los ojos de rima cerrados, intentando inmortalizar el momento y los del pelirrojo apenas llegaron a medio camino. Ninguno se movía y fue luego de unos segundos cuando La rubio decidió que ya había sido suficiente.

Con suavidad, rima se separo de shiki y sin mirarlo a los ojos y con la mirada puesta en un lugar distante volvió a decir con pasmoso descaro.

Debía ser la primera – volvió a decir con simpleza, explicando cualquier duda.

Sin esperar que su amigo objetara algo la noble se encamino por el oscuro pasillo hacia su habitación sin voltear, sin alegar nada mas, dejando a un senri totalmente absorto tras ella.

Horas mas tarde luego de la cena, en el momento en que todos se encontraban dispersos en medio del salón, rima touya se alejo de la muchedumbre de alumnos de la clase nocturna solo para ver como debajo de algún umbral su mejor amigo era besado fervientemente por un rubio alto al cual respondía gustoso, ambos envueltos en el encanto de la navidad, sobrecogidos, debajo de un humilde pero hermoso muérdago sobre sus cabezas.

Rima sonrió, no podía pedir más que eso, senri no sentía mas que amistad por ella y estaba segura que ambos concordaban en no hablar del asunto en días próximos pero al menos tenia la satisfacción que nadie podría quitarle y eso era…haber sido la primera….

"Travesura Realizada"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x...x..xx.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x..ox.x

N.A: Premio de gisele, preciosa espero que te guste, lo ice masomenos a modo de trio owo.


End file.
